homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052016 - The Card
06:12 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling amoralAriadne AA at 18:12 -- 06:12 AT: hey ari 06:12 AT: how've you been? 06:12 AA: busy. 06:12 AA: You? 06:13 AT: i havent seen you online in a while yea.. uh. getting to my lands quest. i want to shake my denizen 06:14 AA: Okay. 06:15 AT: i have a question about the card you gave me 06:15 AA: What about it? 06:16 AT: i have a.. sweater.. that has replaced everything in my sylladex 06:16 AT: im not sure if the card.. wouldve survived it 06:17 AA: That Sweater 06:17 AA: I'm sorry, the Card is lost. 06:17 AT: ah 06:18 AT: what does that mean for the deal? 06:18 AA: which deal? Sorry, Time streams are a bit wonky here right now. 06:21 AT: mmm id get the powers of my people's caste with grimdark in between a number of uses and in exchange my matesprit dreamself or was it his waking self? wel.. you either bought his dreamself or his waking self was set free 06:21 AA: His waking self was set free. 06:21 AA: And that deal is still on. 06:22 AA: If you are still interested. 06:22 AT: of course! 06:22 AA: Very well then. 06:23 AT: do we need a new card or? 06:23 AA: No, we should be fine. 06:23 AA: You know how to find me., 06:23 AA: and I have trackers on you. 06:23 AT: i do, and i expected that. did you want to talk to lorrea? 06:24 AA: If she wishes to speak to me 06:24 AT: she is asking tbh 06:24 AT: ill let her know 06:25 AA: By the way, Aaisha. 06:25 AA: Forgive me for speaking out of turn. 06:25 AA: But you look lovely. 06:26 AT: oh. thank you! are you looking through nyarla right now? 06:28 AA: No. I can see you. 06:29 AA: I admit I have visited you on occassion, while you slept. 06:29 AA: I find myself inordinately worried about you. 06:30 AA: And your hair is soft to touch. 06:32 AT: oh mmm. i guess you're visiting me on derse then? im sorry that i've worried you 06:33 AA: It's all right. You are important to Lorrea. 06:34 AT: she's really important to me too. and i know she's important to you too 06:34 AT: im glad 06:38 AT: mmm my moirail likes to be cagey but.. how's it going between you two? 06:38 AA: I have missed her. 06:38 AA: More than is healthy 06:39 AT: heh well im glad you two can talk now :) 06:42 AT: you said time was messed up there is that something you can talk about? 06:43 AA: Not really 06:43 AT: ah okay 06:44 AT: ill leave lorrea and you to chat then.. you're free to wake me if you ever want to 06:44 AA: I don't think you would understand, as you culturally have only a linear view of time. 06:44 AA: All right. 06:44 AT: yea we're 06:44 AT: having a heck of time with the alpha timeline stuff my denizen just.. laid on us 06:45 AT: time travel hurts my brain and alpha timelines just sound like they make everything easier to track 07:05 AT: hehe okay ill talk to you later ari good luck with whatever is happening out there! 07:05 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling amoralAriadne AA at 19:05 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Ariadne